Inner Demons
by Aussiesarah
Summary: Common Mary Sue story but with a bit of a twist. A focus on the OC's inner demons and mental health even while living with the turtles. Trigger warnings will be applied in later chapters. This will be an ongoing story
1. Chapter 1

He breathed in the slightly less polluted air of Central park. Scaling one of the massive rock formations, he finally found solace in his usual resting place. Laying on his back reclaiming his breath after rooftop running just moments before. It was always him, the trouble maker, the hot head… the black sheep. Not only was he an outcast to the normal people of the city, but even in his own family. No one wanted him, he just ruined the lives of people around him.

So once again he was alone, looking over the empty playground below, jealous of the children who take normalcy for granted. What he wouldn't give to be normal, to have friends and maybe even someone who loved him. But that would never happen. He will forever be an outcast, rejected, unloved, alone. These thoughts wouldn't stop running through his head, they never did.

Looking up at the stars he suddenly felt goose bumps raise on his arms. The wind was picking up but that wasn't what got his attention. He was no longer alone. Peering into the darkness he could see a figure walking the path below. It appeared to be a teenage girl, though it was hard to be fully sure from such a distance and in the dark. Her head was downturned as she walked slowly down the path, hands in pockets towards the playground. Settling on a swing her arms were crossed, towing at the ground to push herself gently. Body language told him it was obvious she was crying, or at least trying not to. He felt… invasive. Like he was invading the private spot she was obviously seeking. But at the same time, he couldn't just leave her. A teenage girl sitting alone in the park at night? Not a good idea… Especially in the city that never sleeps.

He spent the next few minutes trying to guess why she was here. Homeless? Running away? Fight with her parents? Suddenly his thoughts where interrupted by the sound of leaves being treaded underfoot. Now alert he could make out the outline of figures in the trees behind the swing set. Although he was aware of the danger, she wasn't. Her inner thoughts drowning out the sounds around her.

Knowing he had to protect her, he silently headed down the face of the rocks. No attention being paid to his quiet and swift movements in the darkness. As the offenders stepped out of the cover of the trees he could see that they were four purple dragons. Each armed with a gun or knife. They moved with experience from the other crimes they regularly committed, flanking her from the sides and behind.

Finally sensing the danger she moved to run, but they were upon her before she could escape. It was now or never. Raph emerged from the shadows and caught the attention of the obvious leader, his knife pressed to her side. Before he could react, Raph had flipped forward, kicking the knife away from her as he landed. Yelling for her to run he focused his attention on the attackers. Although his offenses were stronger than theirs, his moves were weaker as a result of blowing off steam earlier that night.

Through all the commotion he didn't get to see exactly where the girl had run off to, though her scream quickly answered that. The leader had backed away from the group as the fight began and now once again had the girl captive. Though to be fair she was putting up one hell of a fight. Although much weaker, her attacks still held power and precision in them. She seemed to be more angry than scared, this came as a shock, but he was definitely not complaining as it bid him more time to reach her. But he was too late. Deciding it wasn't worth the fight the punk who held her stabbed his knife into her side and dropped her to the ground.

Forgetting the others he surged forward and cradled her in his arms. Her eyes were fluttering and her chest heaving to breath, small coughs shaking her body. He had to get her help or else she would die. What could he do? If he left her outside a hospital who knew how long it would take her to be found, and she would be dead before an ambulance arrived… He had no choice, Donnie was his only option. Scooping her up in his arms he tried to be as gentle as possible in order to prevent the knife from shifting. He called ahead on his T-Cell as he ran. He had to make it in time.


	2. Chapter 2

Bursting through the lair doors he was frantic. Barrelling with her in his arms into Donnie's lab he lay her on the medical table and ran up to Donnie's room. Throwing the door open he half rushed, half dragged Donnie to his lab. Though groggy from having just been asleep, the sight of a young girl with a knife sticking out of her, tends to sober one up. Leo and Sensei appeared in the doorway behind them, the noise of a frantic Raph was not easily slept through. Though it was clear everyone was urging to ask questions, now was clearly not the time. Donnie and Sensei rushed to the girls side and started barking out instructions; sewing equipment, rags, antiseptic, drag over the ventilator, etc. The next few hours filled the lair with unease. Everyone bursting at the seams to ask questions, pacing around in case something had to be fetched, and hoping that even though they didn't know the girl, she'd survive.

Finally, Donnie emerged from his lab with Splinter following behind him. He looked exhausted but satisfied. No words needed to be said to understand that'd she'd make it and would eventually be healed. That look alone leading Raph to collapse back onto the couch, head falling in his hands in relief, his body shaking with gratitude that he didn't even know to be possible. The moment was interrupted though by the sound of Master Splinter clearing his throat. Lowering himself onto his own chair he'd never looked so old.

"Raphael, I know that you understand the dangers of exposing ourselves to the human kind, and I do agree that bringing her straight down to us was the best decision. However, I must understand the circumstances leading up to this surprise visitor. I am not angry, just… hoping for a good enough explanation that there is no need to become angry."

"Sensei I had no choice. I was simply out to clear my head, not even to seek a fight. The Purple Dragons though, they came out of nowhere, she had no chance. They surrounded her, in Central Park Sensei. She looked like she had been crying, and she did put up a fight against them, but even with me coming down to help, a dragon managed to get a shot at her. I had no choice Sensei, she would have bled out right there in my arms, I'm sorry but I had to help her…"

Raphs eyes looked up at Sensei with a begging to be understood within them, those in the room holding with baited breath to hear what would be said.

"I understand Raphael, you did what you had to do and there was nothing else that could have been done differently. The important thing is that you and her are both safe now and we will discuss matters further once she wakes up."

"Hai Sensei"

Splinter rose from his seat and gave a small update on how practice would be cancelled today as everyone had stayed up all night, and that someone would have to tell Michelangelo the events of the night once he had woken up. With a final bid for them to rest, Splinter walked through the dojo and into his room, the sound of his door sliding close starting conservation among the three brothers.

Leo and Donnie started the usual questions and comments but Raph simply drowned them out, standing up he went to sit by her bedside, check with his own eyes that she is truly alright before he retired to his bedroom for sleep of his own. He was grateful for the work his brothers did to help him that night, but being honest he was completely emotionally drained and being around them asking questions was the last thing he needed.

Walking into Donnie's lab the lights were off to allow her to sleep more comfortably, though to be honest with the sedatives Donnie had given her she'd be asleep regardless. Soft blue lights were emitted throughout the room from computers and such, and the light from the doorway allowed him to see and navigate to sit beside her.

This was the first time Raph got to truly look at the girl. Her jeans and boots were still intact, but her shirt and jacket had been removed, just leaving her in her bra with her entire midsection wrapped up. Laying there she looked pale as she had lost a lot of blood, but he could still tell her skin held a light olive tone to it. Brown eyes and dark brown hair he guessed her to be 17. Another thing he noted was that she seemed to be slightly short, around 5'3?, and that her forehead and chest was peppered with pimples of small red bumps. Not enough to stop her from being pretty, but definitely something that stood out.

He could feel himself drifting to sleep, but not being comfortable leaving her side after almost losing her to death, he decided to get some sleep right there beside her. Watching over her, just in case something happened.


	3. Chapter 3

'The Girl', as they referred to her remained asleep for the rest of the day, not waking up till much later that night. That waking up was then filled with pain and blindly begging to return to sleep, and so she did for the rest of the night and until the next afternoon. Fully stable and now conscience on the right amount of pain killers, she became aware of her surroundings. Not wanting to scream, though she woke up in an unfamiliar bed not being able to move, as that would be rude, she sat, head spinning with questions and thoughts, waiting for someone to enter through the doorway. Eventually someone did, now this person, well turtle, expected her to scream, instead she just sat there in what looked like terror and helplessness. Donnie, moved over to her slowly, hands raised and repeating that he wasn't going to hurt her. By the time he reached her bedside she seemed more curious than afraid.

With care in his voice he recited what Raph had told them about that night, and what had happened in regards to her surgery since. Although a bit anxious and bewildered, she did not seem as terrified as he thought she'd be, so he continued. He told her briefly about his brothers and Sensei, what happened to them for them to be the way they are, and to reinforce the idea that all they want to do is help.

She eventually nodded her head and so Donnie asked if it would be alright to bring in his Sensei to talk to her. With her replying yes, he left to fetch him. She looked slowly around the room, fully remembering what had happened in the park, however not sure whether she should be happy or not for having been saved.

This sense of turmoil was sensed by Master Splinter from the moment he entered the room. After excusing out Donatello and filling the seat next to her bedside, he began to speak.

"I trust Donatello has filled you in on my family's secret, I hope that from the kindness of your heart that I can trust you to continue it being a secret."

A quick nod let him know he could continue.

"As we have shared our secrets with you, I ask that you share your secrets with us. I wish to ask for your name as well as what you were doing out so late in the park alone."

Her voice at first was weak and scratchy, causing her to speak slowly, but soon it built in strength and returned to normal.

"I'd like to lie to you about why I was in the park, but after everything your family has done for me I'd feel that would be too wrong. I was simply there to get out of the apartment I share with my mum. She can get a bit… violent, and we just really don't get along. I simply wanted some air and a place to breathe freely I guess."

Though she spoke the truth her eyes never met Splinters. Instead resting on her hands as she fiddled with her fingers and nails. It was clearly a sensitive topic, and Splinter could tell there was definitely more to the story. He decided to let her be though, she had told the truth, the only thing she left out was her name. So he asked again.

"It's Sarah"

And with that Splinter urged her to get more rest and that the boys would wake her at dinnertime if she'd like to join them. Exiting the room he closed the door softly behind him and entered the living room to see his sons splayed around, each busy with their own activities of choice. He simply said aloud that the girls name was 'Sarah', and left to return to his room. He could tell this girl was going to be a blessing, but he couldn't help the feelings of unease in his stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner time rolled around and Michelangelo had just finished making pizza. Not ordered or frozen, this was a special dinner of course, they had a new guest. Mikey was probably the most excited out of everyone for the introduction of Sarah. She was new, meaning she hadn't grown tired of his video games and pranks yet.

Once the pizzas had been set on the table and he called out throughout the lair to 'come and get it', Mikey headed straight from Donnie's lab. He was the only one that hadn't seen the new girl yet so he had to make sure he was the first to wake her up for dinner. Standing in the doorway he found that she was already awake, staring at the ceiling above. He started walking towards her, the sound alerting her of his presence and causing her to give him a greeting of a smile.

"Hey, umm Sarah dinner is ready if you wanted to come out and join us. I made pizza so it should be really good and everything, but if you wanted to eat in here that's cool too." Mikey couldn't help scratching the back of his neck in awkwardness as he spoke, he didn't want to be too pushy of course, but he really did want her to join them.

Luckily she said yes, and with only minor assistance from Mikey to put back on her slightly bloody shirt over her dressings, managed to make it into the kitchen. She could feel all of the eyes in the room on her, so after a shy smile she found sudden interest in playing with her hands. Fortunately the awkwardness only lasted a few seconds and everyone began eating, grabbing two large slices she began to eat, as well as beginning to take in her surroundings.

She knew each of the turtles names and who was who from her conversation with Master Splinter that morning. However, she had yet to know their personality's. So she decided no better time to start than the present, noting how the four of them behaved throughout dinner.

Leo remained with a straight back throughout and gave her sideways glances in between talking with Splinter and Donnie. Donnie acted similar to Leo except he seemed more relaxed, and his glances at her were directed at her stomach where her injuries where. Michelangelo however gave her no sneaky glances, instead he grilled her about her favourite movies and such until he ran out of questions and decided to make a cake for desert. Raph on the other hand was the quietist, leaning back in his chair picking at his food it seemed he had a lot on his mind, perhaps she would ask him about it later.

A few minutes after the conclusion of dinner, two other people arrived. Introducing themselves as Casey and April who seemed to be a couple from what she guessed. After saying hello to everyone April practically dragged her back into Donnie's lab, a large bag in tow. Placing it on the bed she began to pull out all sorts of stuff, most of it clothes and toiletries. As much as April loved being around the guys all the time, she was more than happy to have a girl in the mix. They made small talk and were actually getting along quite well, the both of them being relaxed around each other. Unfortunately Casey stuck his head in the door and told April it was time to go. After a tentative hug due to injuries and a goodbye, they left leaving her desperate to shower and change clothes.

After saying goodnight to everyone, she grabbed a pair of clothes and some toiletries before heading into the bathroom. Placing everything on the toilet seat she looked at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was herself of course, but she felt like she didn't recognise the reflection in the mirror. Bed hair, pale face, dirty clothes, this was usually the person she hid from the outside world, and to be honest, herself. Bracing herself with her hands on the counter she started to break down, she felt so lost, so helpless, she could feel the panic race through her veins.

No. No. No. She had to fix it, she was going to fix it, and best thing, she knew how to fix it. Her mind frantic, so were her actions. She turned on the shower and began rifling through the stuff she had brought with her. She needed two things right now. She had the obvious thing that she needed, but she was afraid she wouldn't have the tweezers to take it apart so she could use it. She stopped suddenly though, April had shown her all this kindness and compassion, she couldn't just turn away and take apart something she had been gifted with. Maybe another day, but not today.

With that realisation she sat in the bottom of the tub, gasping for air, water pouring down like thunder, drowning out her thoughts. Hugging herself she just cried and cried, she felt so trapped. She had no plan, she was injured, she was helpless…


End file.
